Drunken Secrets
by wiinchesterlogic
Summary: OC x Remus. Written for a challenge on the HPFC forum. Remus is drunk and spills along kept secret, but Raven refuses to believe that it's true, thinking that it's just the alcohol. Set in the marauders era.
**Title:** Drunken Secrets
 **Challenge:** Outstanding OC's Contest by hillstar  
 **OC:** Raven Steele  
 **Pairing:** Raven x Remus

 ** _A/N:_  
 _Hi guys! So this was written for the Outstanding OC's Contest on the HPFC forum, i really enjoyed doing this! And if you follow me on Wattpad, you might know that this is based on a multi-chapter fic I've been working on with a friend, however my character (Tanis) doesn't exist in this one that I've written, it's just Raven and the Marauders. Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

"Remus!" I called out from my seat on the couch. We were in the Gryffindor common room, and Remus was drunk. It was all James and Sirius' fault.  
"Y-Yeah, Ray?"  
"Come on, it's time you go to bed."  
"Noooo! But I...I want to staaaay!"  
"Shut up, you. Now come here." I went to stand behind his chair and hooked my arms underneath his, trying to pull him from his seat. Usually, it would work, but he wasn't co-operating, just slumping against his chair.  
"Remus!" I groaned, " _come on_!"  
"Never!"  
"James!" I shouted, probably waking people up. But hey, who cares?  
"Yeah?" He replied. James and Sirius were different to Remus, they didn't get drunk easily, whereas he did.  
"Come help me!"  
"Hang on!" James said, he was trying to finish an argument with Sirius.  
"Raven?" Remus questioned.  
"Yeah?" I sighed.  
"I like you."  
"I know, Moony."  
"No," He said, a little frustrated, "I _really_ like you."  
"Of course you do, you're one of my best friends."  
Remus sighed, that sigh you do when you're so sick of someone not understanding what you're saying. "I like you in a different way."  
My head shot down to look at him. "What do you mean?" He couldn't have meant what I thought that he meant, right? He was drunk. Never listen to somebody who's drunk. _Especially_ Remus Lupin.  
"When I look at you I just want to be with you all the time."  
"Remus—"  
"And I want to hold your hand in the halls."  
I squeezed my eyes shut, reminding myself that this was just the alcohol talking.  
"And kiss you goodbye every time we go to different classes."  
"Hey guys what are you—" James began as he appeared next to me. "Moony. What did you just say?"  
Remus bent his head up to look at us standing behind his seat. "I like her. A lot."  
A huge smile spread across James' face, as if he knew something that I didn't.  
The rest of the night went by in a blur, and the next morning I went in for breakfast, I saw the boys sitting at the table, Remus with his cheeks a rosy red. "I did what?!" He was saying.  
"Ah, here she comes now." Sirius said, gesturing to me. I blushed and sat down next to Peter, as far away from Remus as I could get. It wasn't true. He didn't like me. It was just the alcohol.  
Remus' blush deepened when I sat down.  
"So," Sirius said to me, James smiled into his toast. "Somebody tells me you have a secret admirer?"  
Remus put his head in his hands. See, not true. Just a trick of the night.  
I looked down into the pumpkin juice Peter had poured for me, not saying a word.  
"Y'know Pad, I think we should get Moony drunk more often." James said, raising one of his eyebrows.  
"Yeah, If he's going to spill long-kept secrets like that." Padfoot agreed with a smirk.  
My head snapped up.  
"Go on Moony," James said, "Tell her it's true."  
Still, Remus kept his head in his hands.  
"Tell her how you've liked her since Slughorns' first Christmas party." Peter teased.  
"Stop." I said, holding up a hand, "We're the only ones here."  
The others looked around, and sure enough we were the only ones left in the Great Hall.  
"Oh, god, no!" Sirius said, jumping up and slinging his bag over his shoulder, "Guys, we've got Transfiguration with McGonagall!"  
"Crap." I said as the five of us rushed to fix our uniform and grab our bags.  
We ran to the exit, Remus a little far behind. I let the others go, waiting for him in between the open doors.  
He ruffled his hair nervously when he reached me, his bag slung over one shoulder.  
"Hey," I said, stopping him from rushing past. He stopped, and we were standing right underneath the doors. I reached up on my tip-toes and leaned forward, closing my eyes. I kissed him quickly on the cheek, and I felt heat rise to my own as I did.  
I stepped back from him and pulled my bag up over my shoulder, "See you later Moony," I said quickly, skipping away and blushing furiously.


End file.
